


FIDELITY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Anyone stupid enough to mess with Sam isn't going to last long. Not as long as Dean's around.





	FIDELITY

Dean kicked the door in, anger flaring hot at the sight of his brother, broken and bleeding, bound to a chair.

"Goddamned fucking sons of bitches!" He dropped to his knees beside the chair and looked into Sam's face. "You in there, kiddo?"

Sam blinked, dazed. "Dean?"

Relieved, Dean grinned. "That's my boy." He pulled out his knife and cut through the ropes holding Sam to the chair.

With a low groan, Sam sagged forward. Dean caught him, held him up. "Don't worry, Sam," he whispered, voice trembling a little. "I killed the bastards."

Sam smiled at him weakly. "Good."


End file.
